


The Word

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Psychology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда Коннора спрашивают, как бы он остановил впавшего в ярость зверя, ответ приходит в голову мгновенно. В конце концов, если зверь - это Гэвин, то едва ли ему нужно что-то большее.





	The Word

**Author's Note:**

> Лимону, потому что именно из её привычки использовать чужое стоп-слово в разговоре у меня возникла мысль написать эту работу) Надеюсь, остальные тоже поймут как оно работает и не станут злоупотреблять:)

На экране выведен отсчёт. Каждая секунда фиксируется системой. Ничто не пропадёт и не укроется от внимательного взгляда Коннора, пока он смотрит за тем, как Гэвина опять срывает с катушек. И за тем, как человек тщетно пытается взять себя в руки.

Пять минут назад он велел ему успокоится. Велел не словами, как это бывает между обычными людьми, и не телепатически, как это бывает между андроидами. Ни тот ни другой вид связи не годится, когда речь заходит о Гэвине и сдерживающем его безумства, ярость и напористость Конноре.

Им не нужны слова в любом их виде — Гэвин понимает взгляды.

Фаулер был бы впечатлён тем, насколько эмпатичен на самом деле один из его детективов, если бы только узнал. Вот только капитан не узнает о такой способности подчинённого — Коннор об этом позаботится. Ему не нужно, чтобы его человек сгорел на работе, взвалив на себя слишком много. Он планирует прожить с Гэвином Ридом столько, сколько позволят его человеческие ресурсы. Но для начала…

— Ты, что, мразь, решил, что можешь противостоять мне?! — рычит Гэвин, посылая кулак в диафрагму одного из преступников, которые были наглыми и самоуверенными всего пять минут назад, полагая, что если у них есть оружие, то и дать дёру с места преступления вообще не проблема, даже если их преследуют копы.

Это самодовольство придавало им твёрдости в своих действиях.

До встречи с сорвавшимся с цепи псом, который впадает в безумие так легко, что, кажется, достаточно одного щелчка пальцев. Впрочем, такое тоже случалось с его человеком — тут слишком большое значение играет рука.

— Пошёл ты, — хрипит ему в ответ мужчина, закрываясь от сыплющихся ударов, и вызывая новую волну бушующей ярости, у пытающегося справиться с собой Гэвина.

Монетка, которую Коннор перекидывает с костяшки на костяшку прежде, чем раскрутить на кончике пальца, отсчитывает прибавляющиеся секунды, которые складываются в минуты ярости. Один взгляд, которого должно было быть достаточно, чтобы он справился.

Жилки, выступающие на шее Гэвина говорят так же чётко, как и сжимающиеся кулаки, которые он всё пытается разжать — детектив Рид старается. Он всё пытается обуздать рвущийся наружу характер, но выходит из рук вон плохо, больше потому, что их преступник не желает остаться максимально целым до того, как на поднявшуюся шумиху приедет полицейский патруль и они передадут группу задержанных им.

Впрочем, до их появления едва больше пяти минут, а если бы не перекрытый мост, то они бы и вовсе были уже здесь.

— Да чего ты стоишь без своего значка! — добавляет яростно О’Нил, которого Гэвин встряхивает за грудки под тяжёлым, настойчивым взглядом Коннора.

Странно, что тот же самый взгляд все прочие воспринимают просто за серьёзный, а вот у напарника проблем с его расшифровкой не возникало никогда. — Один на один бы точно зассал! Без своего дерьмопластика чего ты стоишь?!

«Идиот», — констатирует Коннор, спокойно фиксируя избиение преступника Гэвином Ридом, и, одновременно с этим, стирая эти данные из облачного хранилища в режиме трансляции — ему совсем ни к чему потом разбираться с теми проблемами, к которым может привести отсутствующий в данный момент самоконтроль Гэвина.

Конечно же, Джастин О’Нил полный кретин — задирать человека, который хочет проломить тебе череп, это, конечно, исхитриться надо. Или он решил, что раз Коннор не вмешивается, то его перемкнуло, как время от времени случается с обычными патрульными андроидами?

Пенни застывает в пальцах между указательным и средним. Повреждения, нанесённые Джастину близки к тому, чтобы быть распознаваемыми как человеческие, и он делает длинный вдох, хотя этого и не требуется, и говорит спокойно, но очень чётко, так, чтобы детектив его точно услышал:

— Сталь.

Гэвин замирает, занеся руку, сжатую в кулак над лицом О’Нила, и отрывает от него взгляд. Для Коннора всегда потрясающе видеть то, как некоторые слова работают на людях так, как команды на андроидах — чётко, внезапно, подчиняя их своей воле безвозвратно и полностью.

Вот сейчас, например, со взглядом впавшего в ярость медведя, которому пустили резиновую пулю промеж глаз, стоит Гэвин, и его рука разжимается так медленно, что Коннору кажется, что это занимает целую вечность, хотя едва ли проходит больше пары секунд.

Таймер застыл на шести минутах. Шесть минут, которые он ждал, что его напарник, его любовник и протеже, за душевное здоровье которого андроид переживает больше, чем его человек за серию суперкубка, возьмёт себя в руки.

И Гэвин пытался, что не может не радовать. Пусть даже и не преуспел.

— Тебе сказочно повезло, ублюдок, — тихо, едва различимо говорит Гэвин на ухо человеческому отбросу, застёгивая у него на руке наручник, и сковывая запястья за спиной, — что этот дерьмопластик не дал мне тебя изувечить. Цени это каждый грёбаный день, когда смотришься в зеркало. И помни, что именно ему ты обязан отсутствием лицевой пластики.

Джастин так и остаётся лежать лицом в землю, но ни Коннора, ни Гэвина это не волнует. Последнее по важности сейчас то, что может повлиять на раскрываемость в отделе — у них есть дела куда важнее.

— Я не справился, — взгляд виноватого пса на том, кто меньше полминуты назад пребывал в буйстве берсерка Коннор находит милым. Словно бешеный пёс, который стряхивает с себя эту болезнь, как налипшую грязь, оставаясь беззащитным, продрогшим, и, похоже, немного усталым.

— Ты пытался, — не соглашается с ним Коннор, но человек тыкается слепо ему в плечо лбом.

Не сложно запустить руку в прядки, медленно перебирая их, наматывая эти липнущие к фалангам непослушные волосы и сжать их так, чтобы человек застонал. Куда труднее дать понять — я видел то, как ты стараешься без своего стоп-слова и я ценю это так же, как если бы ты справился.

— Но мне не удалось. Прости, — последнее слово Гэвин выдавливает из себя с усилием, но всё-таки произносит, что заставляет трубки и процессор внутри потеплеть от проявления андроидской радости. Значит, их последняя «сессия» не прошла для него даром, пускай ему всё ещё это даётся нелегко.

Тогда, помнится, Гэвин говорил «прости» 36 раз за три часа. И кончил он под внимательным руководством Коннора только один.

— Ты пытался, — лёгкий нажим в тоне заставляет напряжённые плечи расслабиться, и Коннор не знает как это, чёрт побери, работает, но переёбанный изнутри Гэвин Рид нуждается в двойном подтверждении того, что его простили.

Двухэтапная аутентификация, как следствие проживания с непоследовательным человеком, готовым менять своё мнение четыре раза на дню сделала своё дело, по всей видимости.

Короткие, влажные прядки липнут к его рукам, льнут так же, как сам Гэвин — на секунду, но очень тесно. Им не нужны поцелуи на публике, хотя, Коннор знает, как обожает его человек тратить время медленно и взаимно лаская его губы. И приказы тоже не нужны, хотя и без того очевидно, что если Коннор велит напарнику встать на колени тем самым тоном, который работает, когда он пребывает в ярости, Гэвин окажется на коленях ещё до того, как Коннор успеет договорить эту фразу.

Просто это та степень доверия, когда дальше или пустота порознь, или совместная долгая жизнь. И Гэвин окажется в конечном счёте там, куда приведёт его прежде столь яростно ненавидимый, презираемый, и всё-таки интересующий его андроид.

Существо, в чьих устах стоп-слово «сталь» приобретает нужную Гэвину двоякость, парализуя любую его активность, сводя на нет любое чувство, будь то ярость, похоть или отчаяние. Своеобразный «выключатель» доверенный напарнику после того, как они условились быть откровенными до конца, когда лежали в одной постели раз в пятый.

Да, тогда Гэвина сорвало и Коннор, оказался поблизости в достаточной мере, чтобы его спасти как от служебного расследования, так и от чувства вины, которое легло бы на плечи вместе с осознанием, что он насмерть забил человека.

— Почему? — вопрос не новый, но Коннор знает — напарник будет так откровенен, как только может.

Если он не может сказать точно, то ответит «не знаю», и они вернуться к этому позже. Если он знает, то ответит честно и прямо, чтобы Коннор в другой раз лучше скорректировал ситуацию, не допуская того, чтобы таймер перешёл за черту пяти отведённых на злость минут.

— Он мог тебя убить, — глухо отзывается Гэвин и поднимает голову, отстраняясь.

Он смотрит снизу вверх, но для Коннора это не имеет значения.

Гэвин смотрел бы так же, даже если бы сейчас Коннор встал на колени перед ним, потому что это больше не направление взгляда, а вкладываемое чувство. Но Гэвин ощеривается зло через мгновенье:

— Шокер для андроидов. Тысяча вольт от которой перегорит плата.

Коннор молчит, слыша отдалённый, но стремительно приближающийся вой полицейских сирен. Если бы они не наткнулись на группу наркоторговцев в паре метров от заправки, то ничего этого бы не было, а теперь два человека лежат в самом помещении под присмотром трёх продавцов и охранника. А Джастин, спиной которого Гэвин протаранил дверь, валяется снаружи со скованными руками. Коннору не нужно прилагать усилий, чтобы вспомнить о небольшом устройстве, посылающем электрический импульс в руках О’Нила за секунду до того, как Гэвин растерял всё человеческое, что только у него есть, сравниваясь со взбешённым зверем в своём неистовстве.

Из-за того, что Коннор мог пострадать.

Чёрт.

— Я в порядке, — спокойно говорит андроид, скользя кончиками пальцев по обветренной, шелушащейся коже под линией щетины. Гэвин кивает, и на его лице написано облегчение.

Он в порядке, когда офицеры приезжают, чтобы забрать наркоторговцев в участок.

И Коннор тоже.

Только когда Фаулер интересуется у Коннора происхождением травм полученных Джастином О’Нилом, внутри всё немного замирает, от яркого воспоминания о том, каким безудержным в своей ярости может быть его напарник, любовник, Гэвин.

И от воспоминаний о том, как тот весь вечер обнимал андроида со спины, не в силах оторваться, потому что у человека в голове происходили самые страшные варианты развязки этого вечера.

— Может быть на него зверь какой напал? Может быть он наткнулся на оголодавшего опоссума, угрожал расправой еноту или решил пнуть бездомного пса? — предлагает вежливо сразу три возможных варианта Коннор, глядя в лицо капитану бесстрастно. — Кто знает, на кого он наткнулся?

Фаулер смотрит на него внимательно. Капитан полиции не идиот и своё дело знает. Он может провести служебное расследование, которое всё равно ничего не покажет, потому что следы за Гэвином Ридом прячет один из первых девиантов, а может довериться своему подчинённому, когда он говорит, что это не дело полиции.

— Хорошо, — кивает он, и, когда Коннор уже шагает к двери из его «аквариума» задаёт вопрос, напоследок. — Коннор, как бы ты остановил впавшего в ярость зверя?

Он делает вид, что задумывается, хотя ответ формируется в голове мгновенно. Для этого не нужно думать долго, потому что со взбешённым Гэвином Ридом он работает слишком часто.

— Словом, капитан, — с вежливой улыбкой отвечает Коннор, и кивает, прежде, чем покинуть кабинет. — Словом.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ или получить по собственному заказу? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
